


Temptation

by Directioner1988



Category: Heaven 17 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Quitting, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Ian makes a bet with Glenn and Martyn





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> As there were no fanfics about Heaven 17 I thought I'd give it a go at writing one and this is my first Heaven 17 fan fic

**Temptation**

**On the way to Heaven 17's latest video shoot, there was only one thing roaming around in Ian's mind, which was could Glenn and Martyn keep it firmly in their trousers, he felt optimistic that they could but every time he did feel optimistic, he would later find out via their manager that Glenn and Martyn had either a quick shag or they took their time giving each other deep throat blow jobs until they both orgasmed several times. The newspapers may have found it funny at how randy Glenn Gregory and Martyn Ware were but Ian didn't, he felt embarrassed to be even seen out in public with the two and would often back out of events because of the them. This time though Ian had thought of a plan, he decided he would see if Glenn and Martyn could handle not having their usual quickies, they were known to have during breaks from filming. Ian knew it was going to be difficult for them both but he also knew that it had to be done one way or another and by any means necessary.**

**A couple of hours later and Ian had arrived on set to find the director Steve Barron going absolutely berserk**

**'Where the fuck are Martyn and Glenn?'**

**Ian could only guess what the boyfriends were up to when he whittled them to two options: 1) That they had pulled over for another one of fucking each other like mad men or 2) They were giving each other hand jobs until they both orgasmed over their hands. One thing for sure is Ian knew this time Glenn and Martyn were going to be on the receiving end of Steve's temper, he also knew that it was not going to end pretty. When Glenn and Martyn did eventually show up an hour after the video shoot was meant to start, their clothes looked dishevelled and their hair was in a state indicating that the two had one of their lengthy shagging moments, they would so often have depending on their mood that day**

**'Er  the car broke down' Glenn lied making Ian roll his eyes**

**'Glenn Paul Gregory, stop with the car broke down shit, you and him were fucking each other again' Steve yelled storming off in anger**

**Watching on Ian just walked past and angry and irate Steve and stopped still in front of his band mates and just said in a calming tone 'Glenn, Martyn, i understand that you are both in love with each other but these bouts of lovemaking need to be done at home in private' before walking off to check on Steve**

**Both Glenn and Martyn knew Ian was right but they knew they couldn't help it if they were both constantly horny and wanted sex 24/7. After managing to calm down through the aid of a cigarette and a good talking to with Ian, Steve returned to the set to start directing the band's video for Temptation only before he had even started Martyn and Glenn felt the urge to jerk off, while leaving Ian just to stand there and shake his head in disappointment, Martyn and Glenn both made a quick dash to the men's bathroom where once they were in one of the cubicles, Glenn locked the door before being turned to face his boyfriend, who pinned him up against the cubicle door and began roughly kissing him while snaking his other hand over the raging erection Glenn was supporting, Glenn was rendered speechless as Martyn started to stroke his cock through his trousers. When Glenn managed to find the power of speech the only thing he could say was 'Fuck' as Martyn removed his hand to unzip Glenn's trousers, when Martyn felt the zip was the whole way down, he retrieved Glenn's cock from it's resting place and quickly enveloped it with his awaiting mouth, where he began bopping roughly up and down Glenn's dick, causing the younger lad to incoherently repeat the words 'Shit' and 'Fuck', as he felt his orgasm approaching, after several more sucks from Martyn's mouth on his erection, Glenn lurched forward as stream after stream of his cum were released into Martyn's mouth. After Glenn eventually sorted himself out, he noticed that Martyn had came in his trousers.** **Meanwhile back in the studio, Steve and Ian were going through to ideas for the music video, when they were shortly joined by Glenn and Martyn**

**'You two are un fucking believable, just leaving like that to go have a quick wank with each other. I actually bet that you can't make it through the whole video shoot without the urge to go for a quick shag or a quick jerk off' Ian scolded walking off in anger**

**'Ian's right, you two need to control your sexual urges especially in public places' Steve replied walking off and taking a seat behind his camera. It took another hour to finally get filming under way, it took even longer due to Steve wanting everything to be done with precision. It was close to midnight by the time the first half of filming was done and as Ian guessed it, Glenn and Martyn snuck off the men's bathroom for their usual quick shag before returning to work leaving Ian in an almighty foul mood. Steve could tell Ian was ready to walk from the band because of Glenn's and Martyn's behaviour, not that Glenn or Martyn would notice or care about with all the fucking and wanking they were doing.**

**Meanwhile in the men's bathroom Martyn had Glenn wrapped around his waist as he pounded in and out of the younger lad making them both moan in pleasure.** **After cleaning themselves up and making themselves look more presentable, the two headed back to the studio, where Ian had to be held back by Steve telling him that they weren't worth his time.** **They were only a few video shots away from finishing when Martyn and Glenn snuck off towards the men's bathroom for a quick blow job.**

**'That is it, I am outta here and I am out of the band' Ian shrieked walking off ringing the band's manager to give him a piece of his mind**

**Glenn arrived back in the studio only to find Steve trying his best to remain calm but clearly failing**

**'Now you've done it, I hope you two are happy now, Ian's quit Heaven 17' he scolded returning to his camera leaving the words to sink into Glenn's mind.**

**'Ian's left. Shit' he mumbled staring at a black wall in front of him when Martyn returned back from the bathroom**

**It was 3am when the Temptation music video shoot had finished, Martyn and Glenn were finally at home when this time Glenn pinned Martyn up the wall and started to kiss him, he briefly stopped so he and Martyn could strip off their clothes before heading off upstairs where Glenn roughly pushed Martyn on to the bed and climbed on top of him, once Glenn felt comfortable he penetrated Martyn and started thrusting in and out furiously swearing as the bed squeaked and the headboard smacked against the wall unaware of what was going to happen later that day, once they had a clean t-shirt on each, they snuggled up and fell fast asleep**


End file.
